


The God of Mischief

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [8]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Stuttgart in the museum, they both not only cause trouble for killing a man but also because they can´t take the hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Mischief

„You’re looking amazing,“ he purrs into her ear, one hand he lies on her waist, drawing her nearer.

“Only amazing?” An amusing tone plays in her voice, a little smile settles on her lips.

“Amazing, fantastic, awesome, beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, wonderful, incredible, handsome, pretty, neat, lovely, wicked, sexy…”

She giggles softly. The feeling of his warm breath at her ear, his hand on her waist, feeling the warmth of it, smelling his scent makes her feeling very comfortable. Even in this strange world among those pity mortals. “Go on and those poor mortals will get to see a show they’ll never forget.”

“In this or the other way they won’t ever forget this evening.”

His wicked smile, full of mischief, the evil shine in his bright green eyes… She likes it. She really can get used to it. “Is that he? That doctor you need?” She´s nodding down to the crowed of people.

“To be true… I don´t need him. I only need a bit of his body…”

“Oh, you´re so evil…”

“No… I´m just a little bit mischievous,” he grins at her and twinkles. “And you seem to like it, or am I wrong?” he whispers to her and stroking her side slowly.

A shiver runs down her spine as his lips brushed her ear, kissing the spot beneath it. “You´re never wrong…”

“I know…” With a grin on his lips he takes her hand in his, walking down to a gallery.

“At least they have a fine sense for art,” she says as she sees a huge fresco on the wall behind the gallery, stopping him in his walk and admiring the fresco. “That´s wonderful…”

“Soon you can have every piece of art you want to,” he smiles. He comes closer to her, watching also the fresco. “I´m not quite sure if there would be enough space for that in our palace…”

“Our palace?” she giggles.

“Of course… as my Queen you need to have a palace. The biggest those pity mortals have ever seen,” he smiles down to her, holding her close. For the moment he just enjoys her look. He likes it when she wears green, she just looks awesome in that colour and that dress… The mortal way of dressing isn´t so bad at all. He enjoys seeing her neckline, feeling the skin of her back underneath his hand, how the fabric is flattering every of her curves. He takes her hand and blowing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He still can´t believe that she´s again at his side, to have her near.

“I hope the palace will have a huge bed chamber so that I can worship my king like he deserves it,” she whispers and smiles.

“You don´t need a bed chamber to worship me…”

His seductive smile sends a warm wave through her body. “I would like to worship you right now because you´re looking so neat and dashing in that suit… I would like to grab you by your scarf…” She did so, draw him closer. “…and ravishing you right now…”

“You´ll get your chance, promise,” he´s smiling. A mixture of seduction and mischief. He´s kissing her softly, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. He feels how she´s running her hands over his chest, pressing herself more to him. “You seem to like the midgardian way of dressing?” he murmurs.

“Oh no… it annoys me… you should take it off right now…”  
“Later…,” he grins, kissing her again and drawing a soft sigh from her. “Come on now, we have to conquer a world.”

His grin sends a shiver down her spine.

With her hand on his forearm he´s leading her down the gallery and down to the foyer.

She really could get used to this. This midgardian clothes fitting him so well, the smooth, black cloak, the suit beneath it, that silky scarf… She loves his longer hair, more to grab when the passion rolls over her and how he´s playing with the cane in which he´s hiding his spear… She has to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

“You know what you have to do?”

His whispering voice, low and hoarse, his hot breath is giving her tingling sensations. “Yes… You take over the guards and I´ll catch that Doctor for you.”

“Exactly.”

She puts a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, smiles as she leaves his side.

How much he had missed that sweet, little gesture of her, enjoys it now even more than ever before.

If someone would have notice them before they could have seen how majestic their way of treading was, how majestic they stride down the staircases, how dainty they were. But they only notice them as it is too late. Only when the lady in green catches their eyes as she comes down to the foyer. It is too late for the guard to move as with a smashing and cracking sound Loki hits his face with his cane with full force, breaking more than this guy’s nose. They´re yelling, screaming, the crowed is parting and going backwards, fleeing. He changes the cane to his ordinary form, to the spear. A blue light flashes after the other as the security guards rushing towards him, make them vanishing into nothing.

“Oh no, you´re staying here, Doctor!” Sigyn grins as she grabbed the wanted one, as he wants to flee like the others. “My husband needs you urgently.”

“Please! I´m giving you everything! All my money, please! Let me go!”

She could feel under her grip how he´s trembling with fear, how he´s shaking, trying to free himself from her grip but as the Aesir she is, she is too strong for that old, weak human being. She´s gathering the seam of her dress and pulling the human being with her to the middle of the room, to an ancient sculpture of a horned bull with a golden plate on his back, ancient writings carved in the plate. She would admire it in another situation. She´s pulling him down to it, holding his upper body onto it as Loki comes calmly down and towards her, a mischievous smile on his face.

“My Queen…”

“My King…”

He´s coming closer to her lying the arm which holds the spear around her waist. With closed eyes he´s kissing her with passion, gliding with his tongue over her lips, sighing as she´s parting them and bid his tongue welcome. At the same time he´s fumbling in an inner pocket of his cloak, getting out a little technical toy he needs now. With a clicking sound it´s opening, blue light is flashing from it and a needle within it makes a frightening rotating sound.

“No… let me do it.” With a gasp she´s breaking the kiss, looking him in the eyes.

What he can read and see in her face, in her blue eyes makes him growling with lust, let him drawing her closer and pressing her against him. “You would do everything for me, huh?”

“Everything and more.”

He kisses her with passion, with greed and lust as he´s handing her over that object. The only one who never lied to him, who never betrayed him. The only one who would be loyal to him until the end. The man is whining even more as Loki holds him at his throat with more force down to the plate. Sigyn sighs at his lips, lying her other hand on his chest. She shortly breaks the kiss to look down to not miss the target. Meanwhile he´s kissing her ear, the neck, gliding with his tongue over the thin skin and brings her to shiver. He nibbles at her neck and with a moan she´s closing her eyes and slamming the object down. With a loud scream of pain and agony the needle is drilling itself into the eye of its victim. The crowd is screaming more loudly in horror now, running towards the exits, just want to escape.

Sigyn´s turning her head to Loki, kissing him with all her passion, clenching her fingers in the fabric of his cloak. She feels so wicked in that moment and it feels so good at the same time. Only to play by their own rules, only doing what they want, don´t be anymore well behaved or reserved. 

He´s holding the guy down until he stops to move and the buzzing sound of the little toy is telling him that it finished its work. She´s throwing it away, they wouldn´t need it anymore. With the digital copy of the eye his minions could get into that security building to steal the stuff they would need for the Tesseract. He shoves that dead body off the plate, shoving it aside before he´s taking her by her hips and lifting her on it. She´s crawling more on it, grabbing him by his scarf and pulling him closer, pulling him onto the plate while she is playing with his tongue, putting all her passion and love for him in that kiss. He growls at her lips, pushing her down on the plate. He doesn´t give a single fuck about where they were and what they have done. He wants her, now. What she was doing, doing for him, her loyalty, how she looks and smells… He can feel how the lust grows in him, how he starts getting harder. He pushes the seam of her dress higher, pushing it over her hips while she pulls at his clothes, pulling his shirt out of his pants.

She would like to tear everything off of him, everything that annoys her. He looks so damn hot in that mortal way of dressing but now she just wants to feel his bare skin, feeling his muscles underneath them, his heat. But also she knows that they only have little time, actually they have no time for this but their need is stronger now than everything else.

His hands are stopping at her hips, as he can feel only her bare skin and nothing more. He pulls his head back, his lips slightly open and a crooked smile on them. “You´re a naughty girl, my loved one…”

“I´m only always ready for my king.”

“I like that…” He kisses her roughly and gliding with his lips over her cheek, to her chin and down to her throat while one hand is massaging her thigh and the other one kneading her breast, enjoying to feel its weight in his hand, feeling the warmth and softness how it perfectly fills his hand. He kisses his way down her throat, down her neck, nibbling at the skin, licking over it and enjoying her taste on his tongue.

She sighing and opening his pants with haste, freeing his hardening member.

He growls at her neck as her hand grabs him, stroking him, teasing his tip and bringing him even more to growl and groaning at her neck. He want her so badly, need her right now. He´s taking her by her wrists, taking her hands away. He can´t wait any longer. Her scent, her warmth, her voice drenches in lust and longing for him put him in a trance-like status and to feel how ready she is for him… “I need you, Sigyn… I want you, now!” he growles at her ear, growling like a predator.

A shiver runs down her spine, a hot wave of lust rushes through her and between her legs. She wraps her arms around his neck, her thighs around his waist. His hot breath on her skin, feeling his urgent need, a reflection of her own, even the thrill of what they have done for some seconds, the thrill of where they are… “Then take me… I am yours. I am all yours,” she´s gasping.

As she grabs his hair, burying her fingers into it, pulling softly at it… it was the last bit he need before he pushes himself into her with a single smooth thrust, pushing all of himself into her, drawing a deep moan from her, feeling how she tenses around him, feeling how wet and hot she is for him. He moans with release before he starts to thrust into her, a roughly and hard rhythm right from the beginning. His passion was too big; his lust took him already in highs that made it impossible for him to keep it slow. But the way she’s moaning, lowly screaming his name, lying her head in her neck, clenching at his back and hair when their hips meet with every thrust tells him that it was right.

She´s sighing and moaning his name, enjoying feeling everything of him, feeling him this way again, all his passion, all his lust for her. She´s moving against him, moving her hips upwards to him, clenching her fingers in his hair, his soft, silky hair. She will always love him, not matter what may come, no matter what he´s doing. He is her Loki. He is hers and she is his. And she would always desire him. She´s panting, gasping in short breaths, heavy breaths, the heat within her becomes unbearable, the tingling, feverish feeling within her. “My king!… Oh god… Loki…!” He takes her higher, faster than she could have ever thought. He groans like a predator, moaning her name in a low, hoarse voice, sending her shivers down her spine, his lips and teeth at her neck, caressing her.

He could feel how she reaches her peak, how she tenses around him, her legs pressing into his waist, holding him tight into her, the low scream of his name on her lips. He looks at her face. How she gets lost in her desire, in her lust, her face devoting to her passion, to him. He kisses her with greed, reaching his own climax and growling at her lips, biting her bottom lip as he does. A few more thrusts until he´s resting in her, holding her close. Both trying to catch their breath again, to calm down. It was fast and rough but so damn good… after a few seconds more he gets up, pulling her with him. “You know what to do?”

“Yes,” she says breathless. “You fool those mortals, playing the defeated one so that they can bring you in their head quarter to destroy it from the inside. I´m waiting in the background for the right moment to attack it from the outside.”

“Exactly. And then?”

“You´ll be king of this realm.”

“And you the queen,” he grins, kissing her again with passion while she´s ordering his clothes.

“Now go, my darling… you have to conquer a world.”

He laughs softly at her words. “I´m conquering it for you, my love.”


End file.
